Girls Chaos Rise
by SeekerMeeker
Summary: There is a time for order, and a time for chaos. But is that balance, or not? Miho and her friends and allies will encounter questions of normal vs. strange, peace vs. order, and even good vs. evil, in this alternate world. However, all is now what it seems... [NOT a sequel to "Girls Dead Rise," but inspired by it. Actas owns GuP. I own most of the story, unless I specify.]
1. Chapter 1: Chaos Again

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

**Once again, I have been undergoing a sort of "sabbatical" from writing. After writing again and again, it's hard to find out what works, and what does not. So, I think that I am ready to write a lot again, as I have learned some things.**

**This has been a long time of writing, and I have been through ups and downs. On the one hand, I have finished some of my favorites, such as the "Girls Dead Rise." On the other hand, I had to cancel a good number of stories, because they were not working out.**

**So now, here is the next story!**

* * *

**Some disclaimers:**

**1 ) This is NOT a sequel to "Girls Dead Rise." At first, I wanted it to be that, then I decided to just make a new story.**

**2 ) This story has some resemblance to "Girls und Krieg." It is meant to be a better version of that.**

**3 ) This story is meant to reintegrate what made my writing good and unique, especially looking at "Girls Dead Rise."  
**

**Alright, I am done with the disclaimers.**

**Oh, and one more thing: this chapter is more of a prologue and a hint at a few future themes.**

* * *

**Girls Chaos Rise**

**Chapter 1: Chaos Again**

* * *

"It was another Senshadou match as usual. We thought little of it, as we were having fun, meeting with friends and enjoying the sport of our tanks. Suddenly, I don't remember what happened, but just as we thought we're free of problems in life, as we're getting ready for the senior graduation and all...some portals opened up and..."

"It was chaos."

* * *

A girl with a robust, very tall build leaped back and forth, hopping over the cracks and crevices. The amazon looked around, her light brown hair shining in the sunlight, almost golden. Her large, brown eyes scanned the surroundings. She was wearing what appeared to be some sort of powersuit, with elements of a military ceremonial uniform and a futuristic combat suit.

"Over here!" a young voice screamed. "Help!"

Looking around, she noticed a small hand sticking out of a pile of debris. She dashed towards it, leaping back and forth among piles of rubble, cracks and crevices in the dirt, and fractured mines around.

"Ah!"

She jumped to her left, just in time to avoid a hidden mine. It beeped once, and the girl ducked behind a concrete wall, as splinters blew all around.

"Help!" the same voice whimpered.

The girl beelined for the sound, and saw that a Humvee-like vehicle was on top. She raised it up with her left hand, and kicked it away.

"AHHHH!" the voice of a little boy screamed, as the girl towered over him. "Monster!"

"Come on," the strong girl said, kneeling down. "I will take you to safety."

"Let go of me!" he screamed, fighting against her.

"I am here to help!" the girl said, trying to calm him down. However, he kicked and tried to bite him.

"You amazon!" he roared. "You oversexed fem-warrior!"

"I don't care about what you say," she said, leaping away with him. "But I am taking you to your refugee camp. I need to find your parents."

"DADDYYYY!" he roared with all his might, suddenly crying and not fighting. "MOMMMYYYYY!"

"Not that loud!" Miho warned him, covering his mouth.

It was too late.

BOOM!

A sound erupted, as the girl jumped away, again and again. Leaping in bounds impossible by human standards, the tall girl sprinted.

"I am scared!" the boy cried, clinging unto his rescuer.

The girl did not say a word, thinking that the boy would react again. More explosions appeared, as she jumped over more debris, while avoiding the ensuing gunfire.

Tanks fired back and forth, although a mysterious cloud of smoke covered them. She knew what they were, but her primary focus was to bring the boy to safety.

Then, she stopped. A semi-invisible wall of purple energy stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"I know this wall..." she realized, her hands trembling.

"Yes-yes!" a strange chatter echoed, and the girl turned around.

She whipped out her large weapon, and glared at the direction of the chatter.

A creature stood on its hind legs, looking remarkably like a rat on two legs. However, it was about the size of a small man, and had disproportionately long legs and ape-like arms, tipped by humanoid hands with short claws. It wore what looked like a combat, bulletproof vest and various attire over its black-furred body, including a backpack on its back.

It was a Ratok.

"We have a tasty big-girl here!" the Ratok squeaked, eyeing her with its bloodshot eyes. It then whipped out a sabre and a pistol, its black fur contrasting with its red eyes and yellowish, jagged teeth and fangs.

The tall girl held the boy tight, ready to fire her gun, which looked like an advanced rifle.

"Eek!" the boy cried, hugging her harder. "Ratmen!"

"Yes...yes!" the Ratok chattered. "I am going to make-make a lot-lot of food! I will-waugh!"

Suddenly, another figure charged into the Ratok, knocking him out. He then got up, and fought against his attacker.

"You?!" the Ratok screeched.

It was another Ratok, but it was brown-furred, and also had red eyes. However, its eyes were round and large, innocent.

"You-are-NOT eating her!" he screamed. "Leave her be, my brother!"

"We need-need food!" the Black Ratok spoke, snarling at him. "And you get in the way?! Aren't you a Ratok?"

"And she just wants to get away!" the Brown Ratok declared. "Let her and the boy live! We have more food elsewhere! And NO eating Senshazons!"

"I don't care!" the other screamed, and the two clashed. Sabers clashed, while bullets rang out.

"Hang on," the girl whispered, as she sneaked away.

Soon, she went through more scenes of onslaught, with a variety of soldiers fighting on all sides. It was hard to tell who was fighting who, but the girl did not care.

She needed to bring the boy to safety, and she knew where.

"There!" she noticed a group of human soldiers, who were shooting from the safety of a heavily fortified bunker. She then dropped the boy at the door, and the boy ran to it, knocking with all his might.

"Let me in! Let me in!" the boy screamed. "A giant girl tried to kidnap me!"

The girl shook her head, but just dashed away in time, as a soldier with a large gun opened the door, and hurriedly took the boy in.

"How did you get here?" the girl heard a voice inside.

"Some amazon giant tried to take me away!" the boy replied, crying. "I-I don't know what happened!"

"I guess he has never seen war," the girl said to herself, but casually shrugged. "I saved him, let him be. That's all that mattered."

She then jumped up to a lone tower, which somehow still stood, and she looked around.

"-orin!" a strange voice squeaked.

She looked up. A strange, giant tank rumbled into view, smashing through barricades after barricades, flattening the Ratoks en masse, while its cannons fired rounds after rounds. Being so big and with four tracks, the tank easily crossed over the cracks and crevices in the earth. Its metal plates shone red, white, and blue from the sunlight that penetrated through the dark clouds above.

She smiled up at the light, then looked down with a serious face.

More Ratoks appeared, fighting against some soldiers, and even against each other. She also saw more kinds, and a strange sight in the distance. It looked like a colossal spaceship, but it looked like somebody fused five aircraft carriers together in a semi-pyramid shape.

"What is going on..." the girl gasped, more surprised than horrified.

Then, a Ratok suddenly lunged at her. It was the same Black Ratok.

"I found you-you!" the Ratok screeched, only to be tackled by the same Ratok that saved her.

"You get away from her!" he screamed.

"You betray us?!" the other roared.

"No!" the Brown Ratok spoke. "You betray yourself!"

She sighed, as the two fought on. She merely sneaked away, and then watched everything from a lone hill.

It really looked like one massive battleground, but she could not see everything clear. She could not tell whether it was because she was shocked, but she realized she was not, or that a strange fog covered the field. Either way, she knew one thing:

"This is crazy," Miho said. "We fought against crazy things, and now...it's...so much chaos."

Then, she found herself falling down, and everything went black.

* * *

**Well, what is going on?**

**You will see in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Crux of the Matter

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

**Well, let's begin now!**

**Note: since there are many words, I will bold some, in order to highlight some details.**

* * *

**Girls Chaos Rise**

**Chapter 2: The Crux of the Matter**

* * *

"Miporin!"

"Miho-san."

"Nishizumi-dono!"

"Hey...wake up, lazy leader."

"You're the one to say that?!"

"She is sleeping soundly. After saving so many lives, she deserves her rest."

"And she was so cool and beautiful!"

"I wish I was bustier."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Hmm..."

She groaned, as she started to open her eyes. She was reclining over a comfortable chair, which could double as a bed.

"Yeah! She's awake!"

She blinked, stretching her long arms, as they barely scraped the ceiling above. She winced a little, as she hit her large legs against something in front of her; it was one of the computerized screens, used by commanders like her. She got up, and the chair raised up too.

**Miho Nishizumi** was finally awake.

"Zon," she groaned. "It has been about 300 years, and I feel...weird."

"You're not the only one," the others answered in agreement.

**She was not wrong.** Miho Nishizumi was no longer an average, Japanese girl. She did not know how or why, but all she remembered was what felt like a dream...

Her friends were having a friendly match, in which all schools that they knew, from St. Gloriana to Kuromorimine and even Maginot and a few little-known ones, were in a match for fun. However, as they fought, **a few portals suddenly appeared**, and everything went down from there. **All they remembered was that they either entered the portals, or the portals sucked them in.** It was hard to tell, but either way...Miho and her friends ended up in a mysterious planet.

She and others could tell that it was no longer the same Earth that they lived in, because its air felt different. They found it more refreshing, as if it had more oxygen, and it felt cleaner. **Plus, they saw animals and things that did not (or could not) exist in their own world, such as griffins, dinosaurs, and even a few UFOs.**

That was about 300 years, and the girls were still alive and well, even better than usual.

**Now, here she was: Miho was now 263 cm tall, something that bothered her greatly. One of her friends with fluffy hair even embarrassed her, by accurately determining her measurements of B201 W100 H151. She decided to grow her light brown hair, so that it cascaded a little past her shoulders, and a little down to her back. Four small ribbons-ginger, black, dark brown, and black-wrapped around a few strands each, and a single, light brown one wrapped a few strands above the other four.**

She wore a new set of uniform, which looked very different from her original. It looked like a **mixture** of her team's former Senshadou uniform, a stylized anime-esque military uniform, and a futuristic combat suit. Miho carefully summarized it as looking like "a hybrid of an anime-style ceremonial uniform and a science-fiction combat suit." It was stylish but practical, designed with not only armor plates and miniaturized computers, but also with parts designed for customization. All of her teammates and her kind wore something like it.

It, like other uniforms, also wore the emblem of their old school's emblem. It was the same blue-and-white logo, except with new details added. Two wings were added, striped in blue and white like the logo. On top had nine stars, white with red boundaries, each representing the Ooarai Senshadou teams (just as the USA started out with 13 colonies, hence the 13 stripes in the American flag). Below was a triquetra, which Miho added, because it was an oddly common symbol in the mysterious planet; it was golden with blue boundaries and linings.

Overall, the girls' uniforms actually varied based on the situation. Within the safety of their tank, the uniforms looked like a **fancier version of the old Senshadou uniform**, and "cooler-looking." In combat, the uniforms transformed into real combat suits. Unlike the original, the uniform-suit could transform, so it was very useful.

Miho also wore what looked like a simple, black tiara and a pair of black headphones. Together, the headgear employed communications and battlefield management systems; few wore it, as it was specially designed for specific tank crews. This type of headgear was exclusive to the **Virago**, who were all of the original Senshadou girls, now the leaders of their society.

However, Miho also had more details to her attire. She and her teammates also had the logo of their team mascot on the backs of their uniforms: a cute, pink Anglerfish. However, it had what looked like a futuristic visor over its eyes, its lure now had a star shape, and it had an overall spikier body.

Miho's uniform also had **five diamonds**, each of a different color and embedded into her uniform. Although she objected to them being added on her, her team begged her to, as they felt that the diamonds represented her very well:

On her left shoulder pad was an orange diamond. On her right was a red one. On her left side, stuck in the left breast but farther away from the middle of the chest, was a pink diamond. On the right side in the same position was a blue diamond. In the middle, below the Ooarai logo, was a star-shaped diamond, pure and white.

"Why is mine so fancy?" Miho asked, blushing.

"You're the special one," a ginger-haired girl replied. "You kept us alive. We found those diamonds while fighting against some enemies, and we opened up a strange treasure chest. We decide to embed them on your suit, as a token of appreciation."

**Saori Takebe** was changed, like Miho was. She was 258 cm tall. She wore the same Anglerfish uniform as Miho's, except it did not have any diamonds. She also was the only one of the team to wear thigh-high boots, which were white, in sharp contrast to her uniform's overall dark blue theme. Her skirt also was longer, even though everybody wore full pants that covered their underwear. She grew her hair a lot, so that it cascaded down to her back like an orange waterfall.

She was still cheerful, bubbly, and talkative, like her old self. She loved to cook, even in the tank, since their tank was modified to include an actual kitchen. She had the largest bust in her team, which occasionally made her blush.

"You deserve your nap," the next girl replied, checking her periscope and weapon systems. "And we allowed you to wear the diamonds, since I also believe that you are like them: strong but beautiful."

**Hana Isuzu** was the tallest of her team, standing at 265 cm tall. She wore the same uniform as Saori's. However, hers had some floral markings, since she still liked to make flower arrangements; she even had a few pots inside of the tank. She grew her hair as well, so that it looked like a black waterfall down to her back, except dotted with a few flowers.

"I feel like an Elf," Saori groaned. "We're tall and beautiful, and still youthful after 300 years of crazy things happening."

"Or maybe like a beautiful yokai lady," Hana remarked dreamily, causing the others to stare at her.

"But this is so cool!" another one interjected enthusiastically. "We can now do all kinds of stuff that we would have never done!"

**Yukari Akiyama** also was different. She grew up like others, now standing at 261 cm tall. Her own uniform was designed to look like an actual soldier's combat suit, with pouches and even camouflage coloring. She still loved military stuff, even when they were in an actual danger zone.

"I feel like a mighty super-soldier!" Yukari declared.

"I prefer being called Elf," Saori remarked.

"I feel like a strong warrior-lady," Hana added.

"I am hungry," the driver interjected. "I want sweets."

**Mako Reizei** was still her drowsy self, despite her growth. She was now 245 cm tall, but complained occasionally about her bust being relatively flat (not by human standards). She now usually wore her long hair into a single braid; a picture of her grandmother and herself was pinned to the tip of it.

"Ahh," she yawned. "Boy, driving is a little boring, now that I could activate an AI to drive it sometimes."

"Mako!" Saori admonished her. "You're using it more than usual!"

"Doesn't she do that often?" Hana asked.

"Well," Yukari said, groaning a little. "I have to agree with Mako here; our tank has an AI that makes our lives a little too easy."

She pressed a button.

"_Greetings from the Crucigon_," said a lady-like voice. "_How may I help you_?"

"Any movement out there?" Yukari asked.

Beep-beep-click-click.

"_Negative_," was the response.

"See?" Yukari pointed out.

"How about make more sweets?" Mako tried to speak, but Saori "wrestled" with her.

Miho looked around, smiling. All of her friends were still alive, to her amazement. More importantly, they were still their old selves, despite being forced to grow up so fast in their newfound planet, which was still new to them. In fact, for 300 years, they discovered that the planet had multiple names, but did that matter?

**All it mattered was that she, her friends, and everybody else was still alive...**

**...but more importantly, they had a nation to maintain and rule over, which they had to first find, and more.**

"You know," Mako suddenly spoke, yawning. "I sometimes feel that we're in a dream. It's only because that we lived for centuries, without growing old at all, that even I started to realize that we're not in our old earth anymore."

"And we have changed," Hana said. "And...we had those odd dreams..."

"Dreams of all kinds!" Yukari said, stretching herself. "I sometimes dreamed of firing at zombies!"

"Brrr!" Mako responded with a shiver. "One of the worst of mine was a ghostly machine-thing that tried to bite me."

"I recall shooting the cannon a lot," Hana remarked.

"I don't know why," Saori said with a sigh. "But hundreds of girls smashed into me like a paparazzi."

The girls laughed together.

"But to be serious," Miho said. "We definitely are in a different world, perhaps even a different dimension. We, the **Anglerfish Team**, are now in charge of our new nation, and we have to find them fast."

"But after 300 years," Hana said. "We still have a lot to learn, and I sometimes feel like in a dream."

"It really did feel like a dream," Miho admitted. "However, dream or not, we are now in a new type of reality. This planet is like Earth, but** it has many names**: New Earth, Ark Earth, Arkerra, Alternate Earth, Alterra, Magiterra...it depends on multiple factions."

Mako and Yukari both groaned.

"It was very confusing," Hana admitted.

"Which is why we decided to vote on it!" Saori said. "After three separate poll, we and our **Norans** decided on three of the most popular ones: New Earth, Arkia, and Alterra."

Miho smiled. She and her team now were a part of a new people called the Norans. They were named after their state: NOR. It stood for "New Ooarai Republic," because it was based on the Ooarai Girls' Academy. Unlike the old school, the NOR had become very large, very rich, and very prosperous, attracting a variety of Senshazons from other states. In general, the Norans were famous for their great levels of diversity and resilience.

However, like all new societies, it was not very easy. The girls had to adjust to their permanent changes, while trying to find resources to remake society. Fortunately, they did not need to look far.

"Arkfall," Miho reminisced. "That is one of the main features of this strange earth. Arkerra, Arkia, and Ark Earth are popular names because of that."

"What is an Arkfall exactly?" Hana asked.

Miho nodded to Mako, who then explained:

* * *

**ARKFALL**

An Arkfall was like a meteor crater. However, instead of a meteor striking the planet, it was a strange, lance-shaped, colossal spaceship. Nobody knew how or why, but these Arks, as they were known, apparently were some sort of transport or even magical ships. However, the New Earth or Arkia (among the most popular names) seemed to attract these mysterious constructs like a magnet. They appeared only at least once a year, but when they did, the local peoples were quick to take advantage, because it would always fall down.

Whenever an Ark made a landing, it disintegrated en masse quickly, so that nobody could even reverse engineer whatever was that piloted the spaceship. However, its cargo survived, and it was what was inside of the Arks that mattered:

Some Arks carried a huge number of resources, such as high-quality metals and even gems. Others carried entire arsenals of advanced weapons. A few even carried entire peoples, within sleep chambers that kept them alive. More often than that, however, the Arks caused portals to open up, allowing some strange peoples to flood into the New Earth.

Miho and her friends and allies were among those who migrated into the New Earth via portals, and they also acquired most of their technologies from other Arkfalls, which stored a variety of weapons. In fact, about 300 years ago, the peoples of Arkia saw the **Senshazons** as a sign of the things to come, because THREE Arks fell all at once in the same location, which was very rare. One Ark brought the Senshazons into the world, while the other provided them with starting resources-both edible and inedible-in order to establish societies effectively. The last Ark provided the girls with advanced equipment, especially ground combat vehicles, and that was how the girls became Senshazons.

* * *

"Those Arkfalls are really weird," Saori admitted. "They apparently drop all kinds of stuff, and we got our weapons and techs and even magic from them! But more importantly, we also have become...Senshazons."

**Senshazons** were the girls themselves, who had transformed en masse. They were clearly not human, for obvious reasons; they lived for over 300 years, and were clearly in great health. An average Senshazon was about 100 cm taller than a human, and was inherently better in every way. In fact, the New Earth was distinct in that the "real" Humans were now an endangered race, stuck on the outskirts of a mysterious area called the **Middle Triangle**. The Middle Triangle was a mysterious triangular area, where there was some strange vortex within; on the edges, there were magical barriers that protected the Humans within from the mysterious "plagues" that covered the planet. Most people, like the Senshazons, were perfectly unaffected by the earth's unique atmosphere, because they were attuned to magic.

"But we look like humans," Hana said. "Except taller, more robust, and...bustier?"

"My breasts are a little too big!" Saori groaned.

"Zon," Mako groaned. "I wish mine were a little bigger."

"I feel so strong!" Yukari said, wincing as she accidentally punched the ceiling. "Ouch!"

"Friends!" Miho said, quieting her team. "I know...I know that we're still pondering even after all these years. But we know a few things:

"**One**: we either entered through a portal, or the portal sucked us in. We entered this strange planet called New Earth, Arkia, or Alterra. This earth is unlike our old home, because it obviously had weird anomalies, such as dinosaurs and UFOs, if they were even real spaceships.

"**Two**: we are no longer humans. We are Senshazons, a group of amazons who now wield some arcane technology, so that we wield both magic and technology. We are among the largest races to dominate this New Earth. It helped that some of our girls can...make more girls like bunnies or bacteria, and we easily dominated at least one continent, which appeared to be distinct and huge."

"And **three**: for 300 years, we not only focused on establishing our states, but also on making alliances with other factions. Unfortunately, some humans in special anti-magic suits discovered an Arkfall, and used its power to disconnect all of our states apart. That Arkfall granted them the wish to 'divide the world,' in an effort to regain their place in this planet."

The girls nodded grimly.

Arkfalls did not just bring in new resources; sometimes, an Arkfall created a wish shrine of sort. Anyone who activated it could get resources, or even grant a wish! If an Arkfall brought a shrine, and somebody activated it, a giant pillar of light appeared, so that everybody knew that somebody took control of it. Whoever made the wish obviously wanted to shatter all alliances. Upon granting, all states got separated, walled off by some strange magical clouds, which prevented anyone from coming in or out.

Fortunately, the wish was only temporary, and the clouds soon dissipated, but only after 40 years.

"And that is why we're here," Saori said, and everybody sighed to a various degree. "All that hard work, now back to square one."

"But fortunately!" Yukari said, trying to help improve the mood. "We still have our technology, magic, and everything! We improved them, and now we're here!"

"But what does our magic do again?" Hana asked. "It obviously allows us to boost our food production so well."

"It appears that magic is both unlimited and limited," Mako curtly explained. "Our magic basically is designed to improve our ability to use our tanks, military vehicles, and basically everything to do with mechanized warfare or armored warfare. And yes, that also includes logistics, such as food production. That's why we are able to produce hundred and thousands of military vehicles, to a point that even the US economy cannot afford. However, it has a few oddities, such as its inability to do the same thing for our aircraft."

The girls nodded again in grim agreement.

"You basically answered it," Miho said. "Our magic, what we call **Senshazon magitech**, basically is a fusion of both technology and magic. Our technology is usually something from the modern era and beyond, such as main battle tanks and some futuristic technologies like railguns. Our magic is tied to the techs; it basically makes them work in ways impossible by human standards. However, it somehow does not apply to aircraft. Making aircraft was extremely difficult, as our magic somehow gets in the way. Fortunately, it allows us to build giant transport ships, much like those back in our world. But that's pretty much it."

"You forgot its ability to expand the interior of our tank!" Yukari interjected. "Our magic also greatly improves the logistics, so that we have less of an issue with food and resources! Plus, all of our tanks can double as recovery and engineering vehicles, so that we don't have a separate category for such."

"And we have a kitchen, a bathroom, a shower room, and many beds and desks," Saori said. "Basically, everything that a girl needs."

The girls giggled. **They were still girls inside, after all.**

"All I know," Hana interjected. "Was that we entered a portal, or it sucked us in, and we have changed for the better."

The girls admitted to that one.

"Either way," Mako said. "We're now in some alien planet, now on a mission: **to try and reconnect with our old allies, while making new ones**."

"And don't forget finding more lands," Yukari said. "Although our magic allows us to solve the issues of military logistics, it does not exactly do the same thing for civilian logistics. **With our population growing, we need more new lands to farm and to populate.** We don't want to suffer from overcrowding."

The others agreed.

"Is that all?" Hana asked. "You all have already answered my question and more, which had to do with the Arkfall."

"The Arkfall did not just disconnect us," Miho said. "It also seemed to open up new continents. This New Earth is clearly bigger than the old one; we find landmasses much larger than our own."

"With a variety of weird creatures," Saori said, shivering. "Like giant bugs and...Ratoks."

All of them shivered to a various degree. Miho then gasped.

"Ah!" she replied. "Speaking of Ratoks, my dream had them!"

"What happened?" the others asked; even Mako looked back, her face etched with a little interest.

"Well," Miho breathed, and shared her dream.

* * *

"OK," Saori spoke, once Miho finished. "That sounded scary."

"Eek..." Mako only groaned.

"That must have been interesting," Hana said. "It shows who you are: you are afraid yet courageous. You apparently made an ally out of that Ratok, who helped you out."

"I don't know how that is possible," Miho admitted. "But I recall saving one of them, but it's been a while. I think I have to hear his voice again, in order to remember."

"I hope you can," Saori said. "**You have a way of making friends out of even enemies.**"

"I guess that dream is a foreshadowing," Yukari said. "You save lives, make enemies, make allies, and then see the world at large."

"I honestly think that the dream says a few things," Miho said. "And Yukari-san basically nailed it. I am in battle, but save lives. I face enemies, but have allies out of the enemies. And...it's chaotic."

The others agreed.

"Isn't this world crazy?" Saori asked rhetorically. "And your dream definitely foreshadowed something!"

"I honestly thought that you would have zombies in your dream," Mako spoke. "Good thing you did not."

**"But why me?" Miho asked. "I am not more special than you all."**

**"Are you kidding?" her friends asked, aghast.**

**Then, they laughed.**

"Speaking of Ratoks," Hana said, after they all stopped. "Who are the enemies, such as the Ratoks?"

"The Ratoks are obviously ratmen," Mako said with a shiver. "The first ones we met swarmed over some of our infantry clone-girls en masse, eating them away like wood. And we saw very tall humans, who remarked that we were not 'humans."

"Which implies that they are not humans," Saori said. "And we've finally learned that this world is full of humanoids, but not 'real' humans. The 'real' humans now live on the outskirts of something called the 'Middle Triangle.' Apparently, the real humans cannot wield magic, and this world is full of magic, which is poisonous towards them, like nuclear fallout. Hence, the borders of the Middle Triangle are the only places in the world of this New Earth, in which they can live without mutations or some magical fallout."

"That means," Miho said. "All humanoids and races in New Earth or Alterra are technically super-humans, and we are one of them."

"But what happened?" Saori asked. "How did the Arkfall turn us into Senshazons. And how and why did the 'real' humans lose their status? And what's going on now?"

"All we know," Miho said, as she got out through the cupola. "Is that this is a brave new world, brought on not only by the Arkfalls, which the humans dreaded, but also because of **some event about 1,000 years ago**. And let me go out to check the area."

"This means that we're among the newcomers of this new world order," Mako replied, as Miho got out.

Miho looked around. They were in a strange, tropical savanna. She knew that her crew was located somewhere in what would have been East Africa. However, unlike East Africa, this area was filled with a wide variety of both living and extinct animals.

"Wow..." Miho declared, as she gazed at the scenery.

Herds after herds covered the plains, with giant trees towering over them. Some where about 30 meters, but a few were at least 50 meters tall. Numerous herds of antelopes, wildebeests, and other ungulates fed on the grasses. Next to them, sounders of bizarre wild pigs abounded, which looked like giant boars, but bigger and with bizarre head ornaments; some were as large as small horses. Herds of elephants, many in the thousands, rumbled throughout. Some were clearly African elephants, while others surprised her.

**"I never knew that Africa," Miho said, calling down into the cupola. "Is the birthplace of most elephants, including Asian elephants and mammoths."**

"Africa did," Mako answered. "It even surprised me, but mammoths and even Asian elephants originally roamed the plains of Africa. In our world, mammoths eventually migrated out, and prospered in the northern parts before going extinct. By contrast, the Asian elephants migrated to southern parts of Asia, where they remain."

Miho then looked up. Some of them were indeed mammoths, with their distinctly giant tusks. Elephants from different herds communicated with each other, mostly by invisible sounds, while some were displaying their ears in threat.

More animals appeared, as the tank rumbled by. Strange cattle, resembling over-sized African buffaloes, with colossal horns grazed peacefully, while prides of giant lions, some as large as horses, rested by. Zebras, giraffes, and other African animals roamed around. However, the most magnificent were those that towered over them all:

Making strange, guttural noises, long necks looked around, looking like giant towers, as a herd of sauropod dinosaurs slowly marched by, causing other animals to move away in fear. Even the lions merely growled, then backed out of the way, as the colossal feet crushed entire bushes like soda cans.

"Giraffatitan," Mako spoke. "Zon, it's hard to imagine seeing living dinosaurs."

"Everybody was shocked to see them," Hana admitted. "Even I would have never believed so. It was one of the first signs that we were in a brand-new world."

"One obvious key clue," Mako said. "That we are no longer living on Earth."

"Well," Yukari spoke. "The dinosaurs are crazy enough, but they are not even the issue here."

Her voice raised an alarm, and the others could tell why.

"Miho-senpai!" a voice cracked through the radio. "We've found you! We're about 3.5 kilometers away from your location! We're under attack!"

"We're coming!" Miho answered.

"Finally!" Saori screamed with delight. "We've found somebody!"

"It has been a few days," Hana remarked, as she prepared the main guns.

Miho then got up again, this time standing on top of the turret. She then looked around, and then knelt down to touch the turret.

"Our new tank," Miho remarked. "The Crucigon."

* * *

**Crucigon**

Origin: Unknown, but acquired from an Arkfall

Crew: 5 + 12 (crew of five but can carry up to 12 soldiers)

Weight: 85 t

Length (gun forward): 13 m, but up to 16 m in artillery form

Hull Length: 13.5 m

Width: 8.4 m

Height: 7.9 m

Main Gun: SEE BELOW

Weapons Stations: 5

Maximum Road Speed: 210 km/h

Amphibious Speed: 70 km/h

The Crucigon is one of the most iconic vehicles of NOR. It strikingly resembles what Saori calls the "**Crucio siege tank of Starcraft II**," except that instead of six tracks, it had four tracks and four wheels. The four wheels were located away from the tracks; the tracks were the main "legs" of the tank, while the wheels were sort of like the stabilizers. It has two forms:

In its mobile form, it wields three 175-mm cannons, twin 90-mm autocannons, and eight rocket launcher pods. The triple cannons are the "real" main guns, while the twin autocannons are located on the side of the turrets; they are like anti-aircraft guns, but can attack ground units. The rocket pods could fire a variety of rockets and missiles, but the cannons can fire some!

In its artillery form, it turns its wheels into clawed legs, and stick to the ground. The turret then transforms its weapons into a single 500-mm plasma railgun, twin 155-mm howitzers, and four giant rocket pods, big enough to fire 600-mm rockets!

In addition to these weapons, the Crucigon had a variety of defense systems and other perks. Its armor was mysterious, as nobody had yet reverse-engineered it. However, it had Explosive Reactive Armor (ERA), Active Protection System (APS), and even a force field generator. It also could drive in waters, and carry up to 12 soldiers within!

* * *

"This is one big tank!" Yukari squealed, as she basically explained the above in her own words (to her friends' slight annoyance).

"Please focus," Miho said, as she adjusted her commander's weapons station: a 30-mm assault machine gun, which looked more like an over-sized minigun. "We need to get there ASAP. Mako-san, I calculate that we will get there in about 3.5 minutes, right?"

"At full speed," Mako answered. "Maybe, as long as the plains are flat like roads."

"Hana-san," Miho said. "Get ready to fire."

"On it," she replied, preparing the triple cannons, which Yukari loaded with three 175-mm shells (with help from an autoloading system).

"Whew!" Yukari spoke, as she prepared her own weapons station; each girl was in charge of at least one weapons station, controlled via their own screens. "My twin autocannons are ready to fire!"

"My ram-cannon is ready," Mako said, as she pushed a button. In front of the tank, a single hole opened up, and what looked like a giant cannon popped out. It did not fire any shell; instead, it was a futuristic version of the battering ram, using charges of energy as "magical rams" that struck with force. It was an effective type of melee weapon.

"Girls," Miho declared, as her screen flashed. "Get ready...get all other seven weapons stations ready please..."

"45 seconds..."

The tank thundered by herds after herds of animals. Most fled in terror, while a few ancient, giant animals, such as the elephants and the dinosaurs, stood their ground, watching the strange object rage through the plain. A curious baby elephant moved forward, trying to look menacing, but the mother pulled it back.

"30 seconds..."

_Beep-beep-beep!_

"Miho-senpai!" the same voice cried, and the girls heard something that froze their blood.

"Yes-yes-yes!" a familiar voice screeched, as chatterings echoed from the radio system. "You girls make for tasty morsels!"

"Augh!" multiple voices screamed, as the Anglerfish girls could hear the distinct sounds of chattering, squeaking, and even gnawing.

"The Ratoks..." the girls whispered, as they heard more screams and other noises.

"15 seconds..." Miho continued her countdown, despite the shock. "Girls, get ready to engage the enemies."

"Ratoks," Mako groaned in fear. "R-ra-ratmen."

"Girls," Miho said. "Focus."

The girls nodded in agreement.

"5..."

Mako panted a little, but breathed deeply to calm down.

"4..."

Yukari aimed her autocannons, feeling a little enthusiastic to fire.

"3..."

Hana raised her cannons calmly, as the triple cannons started to charge up.

"2..."

Saori hiccuped a little, as she activated the rest of the weapons stations, mostly small machine guns and drone systems.

"1."

The tank rumbled into view, and they saw it.

"UTE!"

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!

* * *

"Wow..." Miho noted.

"Eek!" Saori and Mako reacted with a hiccup each.

"Not like my dream," Miho added. "But not much better."

The Anglerfish Team came upon a battlefield. Their first shots landed down upon masses of murine humanoids, some of whom flew into the air upon impact.

"Make sure to find the survivors!" Miho commanded. "And remember: no friendly fire!"

The girls nodded, and continued to attack, as the tank came upon the battlefield. The tracks and wheels rammed through, flattening some of the Ratoks en masse. Saori then switched to her radar, trying to find the distress signal. The other girls focused on firing their own weapons. Miho herself used her headgear's "helmet-mounted display" system, in order to control a single weapons station, which wielded the 30-mm assault machine gun. It looked more like a GAU-8/A Avenger. She used it to both fire at the Ratoks, and to look for the survivors.

"I found them!" Saori cried, pushing a button.

Sure enough, the radar showed on their screens (each girl had her own screens), and they saw a group of Norans, identified by wearing the same type of uniform as the Anglerfish girls, down to wearing the New Ooarai emblem. They were huddled together in a defensive circle nearby a tall cliff, struggling to keep the enemies at bay. They saw that they had no tanks, and only had their firearms and a few mortars.

"Not good," Miho whispered, then shouted. "Girls! We're back!"

"How did they lose their tanks?" Yukari screamed in alarm.

"I don't know," Mako said with a shiver. "It would have been a death wish for them."

She then drove the tank right into the horde, using her ram-cannon to blast the enemies away. Tens and hundreds flew into the air, as the colossal behemoth of the Crucigon knocked them away like Lego bricks. The roar of the tank drew attention, and the Norans saw them and roared.

"Miho-senpai!" voices of multiple girls erupted from the communications system, including the same voice who spoke to Miho earlier. Miho sighed in relief; they were all alive.

"Most of our clone-girls are dead!" the same girl shouted. "I don't know how, but the Ratoks really took over! We got separated from the other Virago too!"

The **Virago** were special Senshazons, who were leaders of the Senshazon societies. They wielded a special type of magic, which sustained the Senshazons. Killing a Virago, without enough to replace, would have been a death sentence. Miho and the Anglerfish Team were Virago; in fact, they were leaders by default.

"We're here now," Miho replied, as she signaled. "Continue to open fire on the Ratoks."

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!

Multiple shrieks echoed, as the tank's weapons all fired at once again. Three shells shot right through multiple Ratoks, throwing them up into the air. The autocannons, machine guns, and other systems fired their own, and a volley of bullets, shells, missiles, and rockets rained down upon the Ratoks. Like scared rats, they ran away en masse, as the Crucigon thundered into view, standing right next to the survivors.

"We're saved!" the remnant of the Norans cried in relief, as the Crucigon continued its reign of terror, smashing into the enemies. Its tracks and wheels mowed over the Ratoks. Miho winced; although she did not see the bloodshed, she could imagine the chaos outside. Indeed, the tank even had a special self-cleaning system, which removed all "disgusting stuff" from the tank, so that it was good as new.

"Aughh!" multiple Ratoks squeaked in terror, as the Crucigon tank easily overwhelmed the horde. Numerous Ratoks, in the thousands, stumbled away in fear, trying to run away from the monstrous object of pure steel.

"Girls!" Miho called from the turret, as she shot her gun (killing 40 Ratoks in 10 seconds), and got out to check the girls. "Do you have any clone-girls left?"

"We are here!" a few replied, waving their hands. Miho noted that there were 40 Noran infantry soldiers, and five of them raised their hands.

**Clone-girls** were another distinct oddity of Senshazons. Senshazons had a distinct ability, in which some individuals could clone via binary mitosis (like bacteria); the resulting clones were unusually resistant to traumas, and did not mind dying in combat; in fact, their deaths did not cause traumas in the other girls. Hence, they were easily used as "cannon fodder," and they worked.

"Get into our rear chamber!" Miho commanded, pushing a button. The Crucigon stopped moving, and transformed into an artillery form. The tank's three guns fused together, and lengthened into a 500-mm plasma railgun. Two 210-mm howitzers and four rocket pods appeared, and all guns fired, as one of the clone-girls rushed into the rear chamber. The door then instantly closed.

BOOM-BOOM!

"Get that blasted thing!" one of the Ratoks, clearly a general, screamed. "Get that-augh!"

"Gross," one of the Norans said, making a face.

In a few seconds, the rear door opened again, and 12 girls suddenly came out. The Crucigon, unlike most tanks, had a rear chamber to carry troops. All troop carriers of Senshazons could even duplicate the girls en masse within!

"Go-go-go!" Miho commanded, as the tank continued to fire. Another clone-girl went in, and 12 more came out. This continued for a few minutes, and the tide of battle turned. From only about 40 soldiers and five Virago girls of the Crucigon, the force swelled to at least 800 soldiers. The duplication also duplicated the girls' personal weapons and everything, although this did not always work; some had to share their weapons, but it was better than nothing. Regardless, the Ratoks soon succumbed to the superior firepower of the Norans, who simply obliterated them with assault guns, machine guns, and any weapon they had in hand.

"Zon!" a few groaned. "Glad to have you here, Miho-senpai and Anglerfish-senpai!"

Miho grinned. It also helped that Norans, like other Senshazons, worked better with tanks around. It made sense, since they were called "Senshazons" with good reasons; they were tied to tanks and military vehicles, hence the name.

"Retreat-retreat!" some of the Ratoks chattered, and the horde turned away.

"Yay!" some of the Noran soldiers shouted, celebrating prematurely.

"We're not done yet," Miho plainly spoke, as the same horde rushed towards them en masse. "Ute!"

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM! Ratatatatatata!"

"Why are they coming back again?!" Saori screamed, as the girls continued to fire. This time, the horde went straight at them recklessly, forcing some of the infantry Norans to duck behind the Crucigon, which became a shield. Numerous Ratoks slammed into the Crucigon, partially covering it like zombies from some horror game. The Norans soon raised their swords and melee weapons, and struggled to fend off the Ratoks.

However, the Ratoks were not very interested in attacking them.

"Retreat-retreat!" many cried in alarm, as they hurried by the Norans.

"Huh?!" the girls noted.

"Wait a second," Miho realized, and a single explosion occurred in the distance. They all looked.

About 1,000 meters away, a tank thundered through, slamming into the horde of Ratoks. However, it was semi-invisible, apparently frightening the Ratoks.

"Ghosts-ghosts!" some of the Ratoks screamed in alarm.

"That is no ghost," Miho noted, as she watched.

"No way!" some of the Norans cried.

"They're alive!" more of them shouted in joy. "I thought they were run over!"

Soon, the tank revealed itself. Miho gasped, as she recognized it:

Like the Crucigon, it had an animal emblem on it.

"Turtle Team!"

* * *

**So, I hope that this chapter introduced more of the world of "Girls Chaos Rise."**

**It really sounded chaotic, especially the battle, right?**

**So, a few things if you all want to know:**

**1 ) This is NOT a sequel to "Girls Dead Rise," but I got inspired by it to try and "return" to what made my writing good and unique. However, I do reference it, such as the girls talking about their dreams.**

**2 ) I deliberately did not bold all lines, because most details in this chapter should matter.**

**3 ) The height changes are significant. All Senshazons, on average, are about 100 cm taller than an average Japanese girl: 258 cm vs. 158 cm. In the case of the Anglerfish Team, the height changes also had slight modifications, based on how popular the girls are (according to a GuP poll on Honey's Anime):**

**-Miho got + 5 cm.**

**-Saori got + 1 cm.**

**-Hana got + 2 cm.**

**-Yukari got + 4 cm.**

**-Mako got + 3 cm.**

**4 ) If this sounds like "Girls und Krieg," I don't blame you. I decide that the "Girls und Krieg" was very rough, and not exactly my best work. This is my effort to learn from "Girls und Krieg," and improve upon it. Unlike the "Girls und Krieg," this story should have a better level of consistency.**

**5 ) This chapter basically introduces a little bit of the New Earth, the Arkfalls, and the Senshazons.**

**Plus, I have a few references to outside media, such as Starcraft II and Warhammer Fantasy.**

**I hope these details help, so I appreciate any reviews, likes, favorites etc.**

**Thank you, and panzer vor!**


	3. My Apology

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

* * *

**My Apology**

To all who have been great at reading and reviewing my stories, thank you for all your hard work. I appreciate any feedback.

But as I work, I realize that...the "Girls Chaos Rise" was starting to stagnate. After some talk with a close friend and thinking, I decide to cancel this story.

In order to ensure this, I decide to remove all except the first two chapters, in order to give you all an idea of how this story was going.

You may wonder WHY I am doing this. I have three reasons:

1 ) I do not want to delete stories. I want to leave a record of what I did.

2 ) I want you all readers to read the first two, and get an idea of the story, especially whether it is capable of moving forward.

3 ) I am still human, so I do not want to waste my time. I want to focus on something worth my time, and yours.

Thank you to everyone who cared and still cares.

Peace and panzer vor.

* * *

**P.S. I guess this story went into chaos.**

**XD**

**But yes, I intend to try and redo with a new story.**

**For now, this story will be left as a "test-write," an experiment into one way of writing.**


End file.
